Sick Love
by Perhin
Summary: House and Wilson both can survive each other, but how about being undead? HouseWilson SLASH EDITED
1. Thirst

Rain poured down fast outside the windows. Wilson sighed and closed the blinds. He hated bad weather. Every time he had to work late it seemed to rain. He peeked through the blinds and saw that House's office light was on. Maybe a quick visit would cheer him up.

As he walked to House's office the lights flickered. 'I hope the generator's working,' he thought.

Wilson knocked on the door and tried to open it, but found that it was locked. He knocked on it again and called," House! Open up! Don't make be go over the balcony!"

He waited and the door was unlocked to a very pale, sickly House. His eyes were bloodshot and he bundled up in his coat. He moved so Wilson could come in.

"So, what have you been doing?" House asked.

"Paperwork. You?"

"The same."

Wilson and House both sat down in the chairs and the desk. House pour himself and Wilson a shot of scotch that he just happened to have with him.

"Are you sick? You should be at home," Wilson said. He drank his shot and said," If you want, I can pick up some of the paperwork for you."

"No, don't. I'm almost finished anyway."

"You sure?"

House drank his shot and poured himself another. "I'm fine," he said curtly. "I'm just tired. Sort of drained."

"Me too. Tough week."

"Hey, do you want to come over when you're finished?"

Wilson looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven o'clock."

"Like you have somewhere to go."

Wilson rolled his eyes and said," Fine. I'll come over for a while. But I got some paperwork to finished first." He stood and walked out of the office with a wave.

House sighed and put the cap on his scotch bottle. He put it back in his filing cabinet and pulled out a small, plastic bag filled with blood. He ripped it open with his teeth and drank the blood quickly. As soon as he finished, his face was back to his normal color. He shed his coat and flexed, letting the blood run through his veins. He got up and threw the bag into the trash can. House walked out of the office. He waved at Wilson who had left his office door open.

He smiled at himself. Yes, he felt much better now.

**Author's Note:** Should I continue? Remember, reviews are love!


	2. Want

Wilson walked up the steps to House's apartment. Something didn't feel right. He shook it off and knocked once. When he didn't get an answer he used his key. The apartment was empty, but he knew House was there because his bike was outside.

"House, come out from the back! I'm here!" House opened the bathroom door. He looked very alive and no longer sick. '_That was quick_', Wilson thought.

"Can't a guy take a piss?" House asked with a grumble.

"Sorry. Didn't know where you were. So, what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Wilson settled onto the sofa and was handed a beer by House. House plopped down on the sofa and sat rather close to Wilson. Wilson scooted closer to House, smiling. House gave a brief smirk and turned on the DVD player.

"What's playing?"

"Whatever's in my DVD player."

The screen popped up on the T.V. "Wow. Big Asses Three. What a choice!" Wilson said sarcastically .House just rolled his eyes and pressed play.

As the porno played the two got even closer than for comfort. Soon House's arm was around Wilson's shoulders.

House eyed Wilson's neck. It was pale and smooth, with a few veins showing. He licked his lips. Should he do it now? If he did, he could just change Wilson to be with him. He brought his head close to Wilson's neck and kissed it. Wilson smirked.

"House, kiss me on the lips like a man." House nodded and kissed Wilson roughly on the lips. Wilson grabbed the back off House's neck and pulled him closer. They broke for a second and kissed again, more than before. Soon Wilson was pushed on his back. He shook his head and pushed House off of him.

"House, not yet! I don't want to jump into things. We-we haven't done this in a while, and I need to be broken in. Let's just kiss for a while, and I'll see if I want to-" Wilson was shut-up by House's lips on his.

House broke away from Wilson and said," You talk to too much."

"Yeah, and you wait too long. I've been waiting for months for this." Wilson grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. He propped himself on pillows and was promptly kissed again, deeper this time, Wilson noted. Harder,too. He also noticed a bit of tooth. "_House wasn't always s toothy kisser_," he thought. He also noticed House liked sucking on his lips and his neck. Wilson rather enjoyed it.

"_Why won't he submit completely?!_" House creamed in his head. "_Watching a porno and fucking your friend is not the same thing, and I want him. I want him now! No, I need him now."_ House moved his hands down to Wilson's ass and thighs, gently rubbing and groping ever so often. Wilson moved his neck back in the perfect position for a bite, but House decided against it. He wanted sex,too.

Wilson was humming lightly when he kissed, something one of his wives had taught him. He enjoyed how House was touching him and was licking his skin, oh! He wanted him so bad. Wilson began to slip his hands under House's shirt to pull it up over his head. They broke momentarily, and Wilson's shirt buttons were unbuttoned one by one making him shiver.

House noticed Wilson shivering. He loved doing this to women, but it was oh so different doing it to Wilson. His skin on his neck was milky white and he was so warm. He'd never been with someone this warm before since he change a few months ago. Prostitutes were nothing but mere snacks compared to Wilson. He was a whole meal.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to anyone who reviews in advance!


	3. Changing

As soon as they entered the bedroom, House pushed Wilson onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Wilson began to speak, but a finger was pressed on his lips.

"Not until we're finished."

Wilson nodded. He had never been bottom before. And with a man who asserted himself as the dominant one already was making Wilson shake in a good way. He loved it as his clothes were thrown off of his body, and how House pressed his lips to his so hard and wet. Wilson loved how his legs were thrown up and how House entered his roughly. He loved it as he pounded into the mattress making him scream. He loved how House left little bite marks all on his body making him bleed.

And then he couldn't describe how he felt when House bit his neck. It was like his body was being drained, and it was. House suckled his neck all the while thrusting in his body. Wilson screamed for real this time, trying to push House off. With a guff, 'Stop it!' Wilson was pushed back on his back kicking and screaming for help.

"Help! Helmph!" A wrist was pressed against his lips and he was forced to drink until he blacked-out.

Wilson awoke to sunlight streaming in the window. It hurt his eyes, but now to the point of screaming, which he thought was going to happen. It took a few minutes to get used to it. He raised his hand to his neck and felt a horrible wound. '_What happened last night?_' he thought. As it all came back he screamed. And screamed more when he looked at his new teeth and fluffy hair in the mirror. His reflection was almost not there.

Wilson ran to the living room to find House camped out on the sofa eating Cheeto's for breakfast.

"What did you do to me last night?"

House put on a mock thoughtful face. "I think it's called sex! Am I correct? I am! Ding-ding-ding! I'm a winner!"

"No! We did more than that! You bit me! You fucking bit me and I'm different this morning! What did you do?!"

House sat down his Cheeto's on the coffee table and fiddled his fingers. How was he going to tell him? He hadn't planned this part. He barely planned any of it.

"I turned you." House said softly.

"Turned me into what?" Wilson said.

"A vampire."

"Oh, suddenly I'm a vampire today! Well, let me off to the nearest blood back on my way to work!"

"I'm serious. I changed you-"House's voice rose."-into a vampire!"

"If you were serious right now-"

"I am."

"-Why would you do that to me? I'm your friend!"

House looked at the floor. "I'm lonely. I'm fucking lonely and you're the only person I trust."

"That's great in all, but why would you need to change me?" Wilson asked rubbing his sore neck.

"Be quiet and listen." Wilson nodded. "It was a few months ago in September. I was walking in the park when I was attacked. It was a woman. I didn't know who she was or what she was until she bit me. Then it hit me. Ding! A vampire: the only thing alive in human form that can bite with such force.

"I started going through changes. I couldn't stand sunlight, so I bought a pair of sunglasses. No problem. But what was the problem was when I started craving this horrible taste. It was metallic, but rich in flavor. Blood. I started stealing from the blood bank downstairs at the hospital, but they began to notice. So, I had to stock-up for a month, which is like a pack of blood a week. But every month I stole more and more. I couldn't stand it any longer. So, I called a hooker over and took her life and dumped her in a dumpster near by. It's a very convenient place-"

"House, this is bullshit! None of that is real! Tell me the real story!" Wilson waited impatiently.

"Fine. I was changed in the park, stole blood, got lonelier and lonelier and took your life, happy?"

"Yes, but it still sounds like bullshit."

"It always does." House put his wrist under Wilson's nose. "What is that?"

"A wound. Looks like bite marks."

"Yeah, and they match the ones on your neck," House said with a fanged grin.

Wilson backed up on the sofa until he could go no further. House pulled Wilson's face into his as if to say 'look'. Wilson mocked House's face and saw that his teeth pushed out ready for a bite. Wilson gasped and they went back in. House held up a hand and let claws spring out; Wilson did the same.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes. Yes, but why me?"

"I need you."

"But why me?!"

"I wanted you for myself, Wilson! So you're mine. Deal."

"I can't 'deal,'" Wilson said, crying. "I don't want to do this. K-kill me. I want it to end." Wilson put his head between his knees, mumbling prayers.

House walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife out of a drawer. He threw it at Wilson, and it landed at his feet. "Here! Kill yourself with this!" Wilson grabbed with a shaky hand put it to his chest several times until it dropped to the floor.

"I-I can't. What would my parents say? What will my parents say? House, why did you do this me?" Wilson began rocking back and forth.

"I told you why."

"But why me? Why not Cameron or Cuddy or Chase or anyone!"

"Because I chose you and you have to live with it." House stood and pulled on Wilson's arm. "Come on , time for work."

Wilson nodded and walked to the bedroom, praying silently for a quiet death.


	4. Changed

The ride over was hard. Wilson was still getting used to the sunlight and whimpered every so often. He cried out when they were under nothing but sunlight with no shelter or trees. Wilson took a peek at House. He looked grim, which was usual for him, but this time he looked...evil. Wilson knew vampires were bad, like in Buffy and that show Angel, but even Angel was the good guy. Was House the good guy? He did save lives, but that was his job, and even then he didn't enjoy it most the time. All that mattered was the puzzle. Was Wilson a new puzzle?

"Am I new a puzzle for you? Something new to figure out?" Wilson ventured to ask.

"Quiet, I'm thinking."

"Of what?"

"What happened to me when I changed. I need to tell you."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Wilson noticed how everything seemed brighter, more vibrant on the street, in clouds, in the people. It was amazing how he could see! He looked the smiles on people's faces and their laugher as the passed. He couldn't help but smile. But he also felt something else in the air: sadness. Usually, Wilson would have felt bad at this, but he didn't. He kind of enjoyed it like the happiness. '_Human emotions at its best_', he said to himself summing up the car ride.

When they got to the hospital, Wilson couldn't help but to feel ashamed. How was he going to heal people like this? How was he supposed to take care of sick children and old men and women? And what would Cuddy think? He cringed at the idea. Obviously, she didn't know otherwise House would be fired.

"She knows."

"Hmm?"

"She knows, Wilson, she knows."

Before Wilson could ask how he knew what he was thinking, Cuddy stopped them.

"House. Clinic. Now." she said without a hint of merit in her voice.

"But, Mom! I can't! I got to go over to Wilson's house today," House said in mock whine.

"Shut-it, House and get your ass in the clinic." She walked off to her office, but not before to give Brenda directions on how to torture House that day. House limped off, but not without a telepathic thought to Wilson.

"_Stay in your office. I mean it._"

Wilson jumped at the thought entering his head. He shrugged it off and went to the elevators. '_Must be a vampire thing'_," he thought. '_Maybe it can help me. Maybe I should practice today_'. He hummed a tune as he went up to the third floor and to his office. '_This isn't so bad,_' he thought. '_I'm just different_._ I can see better, I can hear better. This will help with healing. _' He stopped at his office to get his lab coat and went to make his rounds.

Three floors below, House winced for his friend as House felt a huge headache coming on for Wilson.

Wilson said 'hello' and 'good-morning' to his colleagues and patients. They all seemed oblivious to the fact that he was changed. He rather enjoyed it. People were acting like normal, and he was too, at least from his point of view.

He stopped to see a teenage-girl named Rachel.

"Hello, Rachel, how are we feeling today?" He noticed the rosary on her neck. He'd never noticed it before, but for some reason it gave him shivers down his spine. Christian things had never bothered him before, and he had always considered himself diplomatic in the world of religion. But he couldn't get his eyes of that rosary.

"I'm fine today Doctor Wilson. A little headache is all. The children in the child's ward are driving me crazy."

"Yeah, they do get rowdy sometimes."

"Even when they feel bad, they can still be loud!"

"I know. Here, let go get you something for your headache." As soon as he said the word 'headache' his own head rang. It was like a giant bell was inside his head ringing against his skull, back and forth, back and forth. Wilson screamed. He held his head, screaming and grabbed Rachel's rosary from her neck. It broke spilling beads on the floor. It burned his head leaving a perfect imprint of Jesus on his head. Wilson gave a brief look at his hand before it went back up to his head that was ringing like a bell in a cathedral. Why he grabbed the rosary, he didn't know, but it had to come off. In his mind were pictures of the Star of David burning, his parents, and God, all yelling at him for sinning the night before. It was his fault for turning into what he now was. It was was all his fault.

"I'm sorry, God, I'm sorry." he muttered into his hands, which had slid down his tear-stricken face. A nurse put a hand on his back, but he shrugged it off. "I want House."

"I'm here." Wilson looked up to find House looking concerned. He was a comfort to Wilson whose headache was just now starting to die down.

He grabbed Wilson's hand and pulled him of the girl's bed.

"I'm sorry for breaking your rosary," Wilson said quietly to Rachel.

"It's okay. I forgive you." And with those words, Wilson burst out crying again.

House and Wilson were back in his office again. They both and a shot of scotch, but Wilson was drinking out of the bottle, downing the two Vicodin House had given him.

"I told you to stay in your office!" House told Wilson. They were holding hands, and Wilson had a claw shot into his hand when he said this.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, happens sometimes. Why I can't hold hands.

"You never wanted to hold hands."

"Why not a better reason?"

"I felt just fine until I got up to get the girl some pills." Wilson had downed the bottle and put it on the table. "I don't understand!"

"I never did either. I was alone in this, but you have me, buddy."

At this, Wilson got pissed. "You wanted me to have someone to depend on you, right? You wanted someone to be all yours and yours alone. Well, I'm not doing this with you. I have a home-"

"-A hotel room."

"-And if you could handle it alone, I can." Wilson grabbed his lab coat off the back on the chair and left the room, saying, "I'm going back to work."


	5. Sent

Wilson had another long, lonely night of paper work. What had he done to piss Cuddy off? He waved it off and continued working.

The rest of the day hadn't been so bad, until the news of his screaming spell hit the nurses and it spread like a wildfire. Numerous people had come to his office that day, including Cuddy, to check up on him. She couldn't get him to go home, so she ordered him to take medicine every fews ours, which suited Wilson, as he wasn't going to let the vampire thing ruin his life.

He continued to have headaches that day, but they were mere migraines compared to what happened earlier that day. And he couldn't get the images out of his head, which caused him to slip up on his paperwork. He shook it off every time, but they would always come back. He was going to kill House when he next saw him. Could he actually kill him? Wilson shuddered at the thought, but it didn't get rid of his anger.

Wilson had found no changes in the way he acted, but found many in the way he functioned. He could see clearer. He could hear better. His sense of touch was sensitive, and every time he touched a patient he was filled with warmth, something he didn't have anymore. And he was hungrier. He had two salads at lunch, but still found himself hungry. Wilson knew what would fill him up, but he didn't want to kill anyone or steal blood from people who needed it.

Wilson found that working under his desk lamp was the best he'd seen the whole day. The bright lights had hurt his eyes and now he could pinpoint details in his office, like a loose thread on the sofa, and how one part of the carpet went more one way than the other. He's noticed scents better too. He had a light musk about him, with a touch of something sweet. The head nurse was all perfume, so he couldn't pick up on her sent. House...Oh, House was all musk, very strong scented and very manly. And it was coming Wilson's way.

House threw the door open and tossed a bag of blood on Wilson's desk.

"Here, drink this. I know you've been hungry all day," House ordered.

Wilson looked at the bag of blood like he didn't know what it was. "Why blood?"

"Human life force keeping the undead alive. I brought you a cup." House put his favorite red cup on the desk. He reached knowingly in the right desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors, clipping the top of the bag, pouring the blood into the cup.

Wilson put the cup to his lips and took a sip. It was great. The rich, red liquid was soon downed and he asked for more.

"Can't," House said. " We have to start you off small or you'll become a blood maniac."

"Oh. Why are my senses stronger? I could smell you coming!"

"We need them to stay alive. Humans only need their senses minimally, we need ours." House leaned in close to Wilson, breathing in his face. "What do I smell like."

Wilson then smelled something new: arousal. He then smelled his own creeping in. Wilson squirmed in his seat and said, "Musk. A strong, heavy musk."

"You smelled sweet, like a woman, but there's something manly about the scent."

"Well, uhh...thank you. Glad I'm not a complete woman."

"I think it's your kindness."

Wilson was taken aback by this. House had never said anything about him being kind in a nice sense of the word. "What has gotten into you? You change me and now you're being nice."

House sighed. "Might as well be nice to the ones you love."

Wilson quirked a brow. "What was that?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, you told me that three weeks ago when we fucked, but it was fake then too."

"_No_, it wasn't. I really do love you, and you love me. I can tell."

"We can sense love?"

"Yeah. We can feel all emotion. Try me."

Wilson looked into House's eyes. He felt something coming on. It was a mixture of sadness and want. Want for him to accept his confession. Want for him to say 'I love you' back like he had never heard it. Want for some sort of human connection, and even though Wilson was changed, he was it. And he also felt guilt and shame for what House had done to him.

"Do you really love me? Is that why you made me yours?"

"Yes. To both."

"Oh, House." It was then that the guilt, anger and sadness all melted away. Wilson crossed the table and kissed House on the lips. House kissed back and said, "This sexual arousal is going no where. Forget the paperwork, come home."

Wilson nodded. He grabbed his coat and turned off the lamp. They exited the hospital holding hands.


End file.
